


A Mystery Trap

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Bottom Shaggy, Brainwashing, Castration, Collars, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Slave Fred, Slave Shaggy, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/Other, human/dog, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaggy, Fred and Scooby investigate a mystery while the girls are off at a spa retreat. The guys are in for some drastic changes to their life styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystery Trap

Shaggy licked his lips with hunger and lust. It had started out as just a simple mystery to solve, just like any other, and now here he was, naked with Fred, and obsessed with his dog's juicy, red cock.

The bright red, though sort of pinkish, large dick of the dog he had since it was a pup hung beautifully out of its sheath under it's hind quarters. It was definitely not like any cock he had seen before, but considering he had only seen his own cock in an erect state before (and some guys in porno's who were fucking chicks) that wasn't a real big surprise. 

He was ready to take the whole thing into his mouth when Fred stopped him. It was hard to think straight with all the lust that was coursing through his mind and body, and he knew that this was all wrong, and that Fred was most likely going through the same lust as he was, wanting and needing Scooby's cock just as greatly, and who knew what was going through the dog's mind. Had they let this case go than they wouldn't be here right now, and yet at the moment Shaggy couldn't think of a better place to be. 

Fred leaned his head forward and Shaggy feared that Fred was going to take the whole shaft into his mouth like Shaggy had wanted to, but instead Fred stuck his tongue out and began licking up the side of the shaft. That's why Freddie was the leader, he was the smart one. Shaggy began running his tongue up the slimy cock in time with Freddie, two tongues licking the dog's pinkish-red cock at once. The only thing Shaggy could think of that would be better than this was having the Scooby's dick in his ass, that beautiful knot tying them together.

Shaggy couldn't even remember now what the case had been about. He remembered the girls splitting from them, as a reward for one of their past cases the girls had been given a free trip for a weekend spa getaway, and so it had just been Fred, Shaggy and Scooby. It had something to do with a Frankenstein like ghost now that his mind thought about it, the case did. This old inn was suppose to be being rehabbed and this ghost was terrorizing the construction workers, causing work to get delayed. Shaggy and Fred had said that they could capture the guy, and they had, well sort of. They had found him in the basement, and that was when everything went completely wrong. The ghost put some kind of hex on them or something and the next thing Shaggy knew he was stripping and obsessed with his dog's cock.

Shaggy kept licking, as did Fred, both males in heaven, unable to think of anything better than servicing a dog's cock at the time. But that changed when the ghost came back. Shaggy instantly pulled back from the cock and looked up to the ghost, who was actually just a middle aged man it turned out as the guy took off the mask. For some reason he knew this man was his master, that he should and would do anything for the man. The next thing Shaggy knew, still naked and sprouting an erection, he and Fred were following the man out of the building and getting in the vehicle, Scooby following closely behind.

\-------------------------------

Shaggy had no ideal how long of time had passed since his first encounter with master. He was thankful for that encounter, he couldn't imagine how he could have ever been happy with his life before this. 

He wore a collar with his name on it now, one identical to Scooby's, just like Fred did. His breath was more along the lines of pants as Scooby pounded away at Shaggy's pussy-ass and Shaggy loved every second of it. He took a deep breath before shoving his face back into Fred's ass and cleaning his fellow pet's hole with his tongue.

Shaggy was nothing more than a pet anymore, and he loved it. He knew he was a worthless piece of trash, that his own dog was superior to him, and yet Master still loved him and took care of him. He gladly did anything Master told him to, was always happy to have Fred or Scooby or Master's cock up his ass or in his mouth. He knew Fred was even superior to him, Fred could at least enjoy fucking (but also got to enjoy being fucked like Shaggy), but for Shaggy, life was all about bottoming, about being a willing bitch to any male who use him. Master had even been so kind as to neuter Shaggy, this way he would never desire topping again, not that he could ever see that happening. How could life get any better than this?


End file.
